best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Pon Pon Pon" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu
''Pon Pon Pon ''is the debut single of Japanese pop singer Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. It was released on July 20, 2011, as the lead single of her debut EP ''Moshi Moshi Harajuku ''and later included on her debut studio album "Pamyu Pamyu Revolution". Lyrics Japanese Lyrics あの交差点で みんながもしスキップをして もしあの街の真ん中で 手をつないで空を見上げたら もしもあの街のどこかで チャンスがつかみたいのなら まだ泣くのには早いよね ただ前に進むしかないわいやいや PONPON 出して しまえばいいの ぜんぜん しないの つまらないでしょ ヘッドフォンかけて リズムに乗せて WAYWAY 空けて あたしの道を PONPON 進む 色々なこと どんどん キテる? あなたのキモチ POIPOI 捨てる悪い子はだれ? そうそう いいコ ああ You Make Me Happy Every Day PON Every Time is PON メリーゴーランド 乗りたいの Every Day PON Every Time is PON たぶん そんなんじゃ ダメでしょ PONPON 出して しまえばいいの ぜんぜん しないの つまらないでしょ ヘッドフォンかけて リズムに乗せて WAYWAY 空けて あたしの道を PONPONうぇいうぇいうぇい PONPONうぇいPONうぇいPONPON うぇいうぇいPONPONPON うぇいうぇいPONうぇいPONうぇいうぇい PONPONうぇいうぇいうぇい PONPONうぇいPONうぇいPONPON うぇいうぇいPONPONPON うぇいうぇいPONうぇいPONうぇいうぇい あの交差点で みんながもしスキップをして もしあの街の真ん中で 手をつないで空を見上げたら もしもあの街のどこかで チャンスがつかみたいのなら まだ泣くのには早いよね ただ前に進むしかないわいやいや PONPON 進む 色々なこと どんどん キテる? あなたのキモチ POIPOI 捨てる悪い子はだれ? そうそう いいコ ああ You Make Me Happy Every Day PON Every Time is PON メリーゴーランド 乗りたいの Every Day PON Every Time is PON たぶん そんなんじゃ ダメでしょ PONPONうぇいうぇいうぇい PONPONうぇいPONうぇいPONPON うぇいうぇいPONPONPON うぇいうぇいPONうぇいPONうぇいうぇい PONPONうぇいうぇいうぇい PONPONうぇいPONうぇいPONPON うぇいうぇいPONPONPON うぇいうぇいPONうぇいPONうぇいうぇい PONPONうぇいうぇいうぇい PONPONうぇいPONうぇいPONPON うぇいうぇいPONPONPON うぇいうぇいPONうぇいPONうぇいうぇい PONPONうぇいうぇいうぇい PONPONうぇいPONうぇいPONPON うぇいうぇいPONPONPON うぇいうぇいPONうぇいPONうぇいうぇい English Lyrics What if everyone around Decided to go skipping all across the town? And what if they collided in the city streets And everyone held hands and looked up into the sky, now? If everyone would look around from where they stand And open up and learn to give and take a chance Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries So don't worry and move forward with your head held high, -igh -igh PON PON let it out C'mon, let the crazy show Because if you don't Life would be so dull, you know Headphones on my ears Rhythm's got me jammin' here WAY WAY open road Gotta make it on my own PON PON can't you see Boundless possibilities? DON DON hear that beat? Sounds like it's your heart to me POI POI make a change Throw bad history away Slow and steadily Ah-ah, you make me happy Every day PON Every time is PON Jump on a carousel and don't let go Every day PON Every time is PON We cannot stay like this, but even so PON PON let it out C'mon, let the crazy show Because if you don't Life would be so dull, you know Headphones on my ears Rhythm's got me jammin' here WAY WAY open road Gotta make it on my own Pon-pon-way-way-way Pon-pon-way-pon-way-pon-pon Way-way-pon-pon-pon Way-way-pon-way-pon-way-way What if everyone around Decided to go skipping all across the town? And what if they collided in the city streets And everyone held hands and looked up into the sky, now? If everyone would look around from where they stand And open up and learn to give and take a chance Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries So don't worry and move forward with your head held high, -igh -igh PON PON can't you see Boundless possibilities? DON DON hear that beat? Sounds like it's your heart to me POI POI make a change Throw bad history away Slow and steadily Ah-ah, you make me happy Every day PON Every time is PON Jump on a carousel and don't let go Every day PON Every time is PON We cannot stay like this, but even so Pon-pon-way-way-way Pon-pon-way-pon-way-pon-pon Way-way-pon-pon-pon Way-way-pon-way-pon-way-way Pon-pon-way-way-way Pon-pon-way-pon-way-pon-pon Way-way-pon-pon-pon Way-way-pon-way-pon-way-way Pon-pon-way-way-way Pon-pon-way-pon-way-pon-pon Way-way-pon-pon-pon Way-way-pon-way-pon-way-way Pon-pon-way-way-way Pon-pon-way-pon-way-pon-pon Way-way-pon-pon-pon Way-way-pon-way-pon-way-way Why It Rocks # This is one of the songs that jump-started Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's career, along with songs like "Candy Candy". # It is also a great tribute to kawaii culture. # The sweet lyrics that express how people should be themselves. # The music video is also well shot, although weird, and well edited. It also has a very great choreography put into it. # It has also spawned internet memes. Bad Qualities # The repetitive lyrics can get annoying to some. Videos File:きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ - PONPONPON , Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - PONPONPON File:Just Dance Wii 2 - PON PON PON File:MMD きゃりーらぶらぶ① 【らぶ式モデルFC周年祭2017】 PONPONPON 初音 ミク Category:2010s Category:Internet memes Category:J-pop Category:Decent Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Debut Singles